Perdiendo el Control
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Han sido siempre sólo buenos amigos, pese a que él la quiere de un modo muy distinto. Sin embargo, un día la olla se destapa y al fin lo entiende todo. — ¡Pero sí eres gay! —señaló.— ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso! — ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz. ¿las cosas entre ellos podrían ponerse "interesantes"? Todo puede pasar durante una noche de campamento entre las montañas.5toAn.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

…

— ¿Qué opinas de este?— Preguntó dándose una vuelta y tuve que apretar los puños con fuerza para no alargar las manos y acariciar las deliciosas piernas que se veían a través de ese diminuto vestido.

— Yo…uhm, el color no te queda muy bien. — Vil mentira. Joder, se veía tan… sexy.

Su rostro se descompuso un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza y quitárselo. ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Se lo quitó aquí mismo!

Tuve que cerrar mi boca a presión, porque de lo contrario gemiría como una perra, y más aún cuando se inclinó para buscar algo en sus cajones, enseñándome lo bueno que Dios fue con su trasero redondo y de seguro suave como el resto de su piel.

Me acomodé en el silloncito, de manera que _aquello_ no fuera tan obvio a su vista. Qué vergüenza si Bella me veía en este estado.

Carraspeé tratando de sacar la imagen de sus nalgas firmes de mi mente.

— ¿Y este?— Volví la mirada a su cuerpo escultural, ahora enguantado en un modelito de diseñador negro y sin tirantes.

Respiré profundo ante la visión de sus interminables piernas, apenas cubiertas por la tela y sus senos apretados contra la misma.

— Te ves deliciosa… quiero decir, la piel se te ve muy cremosa— puse la mano en mi mentón, como si estuviera juzgando de forma objetiva.

Sí, claro, cuando la cabeza correcta funcionara con Bella.

— Ah, vaya. Gracias— acomodó un mechón de su ondulado cabello caoba tras la oreja, en un gesto que me la recordaba de niña. Aunque claro, Bella ya no tenía _nada_ de niña. — Creo que este me voy a poner, sí. Seguro que a él le va a gustar— meditó para sí misma. — Gracias por ayudarme, eres el mejor— me sonrió ampliamente y luego se dirigió al baño, dejándome con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Parte del deseo constante que sentía en su presencia, se evaporó al saber que la había ayudado a escoger ropa para que un mequetrefe de mierda se la quitara al rato después.

Apreté los puños por un largo segundo antes de suspirar y relajarlos.

No había nada que yo pudiese hacer, ella decidía por sí misma y yo no era una de sus opciones.

A momentos, detestaba mi vida y la amistad que me unía a ella. Joder, es que la _amo_ , quiero decir… en realidad la amo. La quiero solo para mí y que en vez de preguntarme qué vestido ponerse para irse a revolcar con un hombre que no era yo, me preguntará cómo la prefería este chico que babea por ella. Y ya sabía mi respuesta.

Conmigo y desnuda, en mi cama.

Resoplé masajeándome la sien, tratando de calmarme y dejar de pensar en ella y mis fantasías, pero era como tratar de apagar el fuego con gasolina; todo lo que había en el cuarto me recordaba a sus caderas de medida perfecta, el trasero firme, las piernas torneadas, sus senos generosos y de seguro suaves… su cintura de avispa… a sus ojos chocolate, a sus labios siempre de un tono rojo por su manía de mordérselos, cosa que con gusto realizaría por ella… a su cabello, la fragancia que parecía despedir cada poro de su piel. Ah, joder… si tan sólo me concentraba lo suficiente podía sentirla a mi lado, junto, sobre o debajo de mí… moviéndose, gimiendo… pidiendo…

— ¿Edward? ¿Cuál par de aretes crees que me quedan mejor?— Interrumpió mis pecaminosos pensamientos y tardé un minuto en responder su pregunta. Iniciando una nueva ronda de sugerencias y rechazos.

Finalmente, al cabo de una hora, salió del baño la cosa más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra, flotando sobre unos tacones de por lo menos diez centímetros… justo lo que le faltaba para quedar a la altura perfecta para recibir un beso mío.

Su cabello medianamente recogido de un lado, los ojos delineados y los labios deliciosamente provocativos.

Me mordí el interior de las mejillas y puse todo mi cuerpo tenso para que no se diera cuenta que verla de ese modo alteraba mi interior.

— Estás muy guapa— sonreí de manera forzada y su mirada se detuvo en mi rostro un segundo. En el cual me pareció ver decepción, sin embargo, si fue así, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Aw, gracias— su aroma entró por mis poros y su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que sólo quise abrazarla.

— ¿Con quién es esta noche?— Alcé las cejas sugestivamente, ocultando el pesar. El asunto es delicado y extraño, así que sólo lo explicaré una vez; cada que mi control se esfuma, me doy celos yo mismo y lo terrible que eso me hace sentir, consigue traer de vuelta mi mente y la sangre al lugar adecuado, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Odio, en serio odio saber que Bella se acuesta con otros, realmente lo detesto y siempre que salgo con ellas, Alice y Bella, lo evito del mejor modo que se me ocurre. Y es que no lo soporto, no tolero la idea de ella siendo manoseada por cualquier imbécil que seguramente no la conoce ni la conocerá como yo, y que obviamente tampoco la tratará ni amará como yo. Pero, lamentablemente, ser su amigo parece marcarme con una gran cruz roja en su lista de posibles amantes, así que no tengo ni la más remota oportunidad.

Desde los quince que practico la indiferencia, y ya han transcurrido dos años.

— Me haces sentir como una cualquiera— murmuró falsamente apenada. — Es Jacob— dijo en medio de un suspiro y asentí, poniendo mi mejor cara de 'no me importa una pinche mierda' cuando la verdad, me importaba todo. — En fin, gracias por ayudarme a escoger mi atuendo. — Me besó la mejilla y recurrí a mi control para no abalanzarme sobre su delicada humanidad y hacerla mía en la alfombra rosa de su cuarto. Dios, basta con las imágenes.

— Cuando quieras— me encogí de hombros y pasó delante, dejándome admirar su trasero menearse de aquí allá de forma hipnótica.

La seguí hasta la puerta de su casa, que conocía desde que tenía pañales.

— Cuídate, bonita.— Le sonreí y me guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al coche de Alice que la esperaba.

— Hey, papazote ¿A cuánto la hora?— Gritó por la ventanilla y me reí.

— Para ti ricura sale gratis— dije de vuelta y me lanzó un beso.

— Llámame, nene— hizo un gesto obsceno y no pude reprimir la carcajada.

Vi que Bella le decía algo y Alice volvió a su asiento.

— ¡Hasta pronto!— Agité mi mano a modo de despedida y ellas correspondieron brevemente antes de desaparecer en la calle.

Y entonces suspiré, dejando que mis hombros y máscara de indiferencia cayeran. Me encontraba exhausto, realmente cansado de todo esto. De Bella en ropa interior, de Bella diciéndome esto, de Bella aquí… de Bella allá… y los jodidos pensamientos calientes.

Mi cabeza era un lío, y lo es desde que comencé a enamorarme de Bells, si es que no fue la primera vez que la vi. Esa chica es tan hermosa, tan tierna… tan adorable, juguetona, enojona, risueña… es tan ella y me vuelve loco. Y me vuelven loco los celos, también. Yo no sé cómo lo he soportado tanto tiempo. Cuando que me contó que había perdido la virginidad a los quince, con un tipo que se fue de la escuela a los meses después, me sentí tan mal que ella casi notó lo enganchado que me encontraba, lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba.

Caminé lentamente, con los focos de luz anaranjada pasando sobre mi cabeza, mientras meditaba en lo mucho que todavía lamentaba no haber sido el primero en la vida de Bella… es que yo en realidad _creí_ que sería así, digo… llegué hasta pensar que me quería y que íbamos a estar juntos, ya sabes, todo lo que se cree cuando tienes quince. Sin embargo, de un día para otro… ella solo se apartó, se volvió diferente conmigo. Me trataba con cariño y hacía bromas todo el tiempo, pero tras sus ojos se ocultaba algo que aún no logro descifrar. Creo que se parece a la resignación… ¿resignación a qué? No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Pateé una lata y produjo un chasquido metálico cuando rebotó en el pavimento, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba a esa hora. Ya estaba oscuro y era un viernes por la noche. No había querido asistir a la fiesta porque simplemente no tenía ganas de ver a Bella bailando y a los babosos observándola… no quería verla coqueteando, era así de sencillo.

Y no es que sea una suelta ni una zorra, ha tenido sus ligues pero no se comporta de ese modo, ni tampoco duerme todas las noches con un hombre diferente, solo disfruta del "sexo ocasional" como ella explicaba.

Sin embargo, prefería no enrollarme en ese tema. Mejor, me quedo con lo que me enseña y no solo me refiero a su glorioso cuerpo, sino que a la apariencia de chica madura, de buenas calificaciones y medianamente popular como Alice, Rosalie y yo.

Esas dos han sido nuestras compañeras desde que entramos al colegio y aprendimos a caminar. Nuestras madres son muy amigas y siempre nos alentaron a estar juntos, así que fue inevitable formar lazos. Además, eran muy agradables y bonitas. Las tres llevaban una vida bastante parecida, menos Rose que prefiere quedarse en casa viendo TV o leyendo un buen libro, su mejor acompañante, como siempre predicaba para defender su poca vida nocturna o soltería. En realidad, ninguno tiene pareja estable y fija. Y yo me moría por ser la de Bella… pero vale, ya lo tengo claro. Jamás pasará.

Como decía, Rosalie es una chica rubia de cuerpo precioso y ojos azules, es dulce y más bien tímida. La quiero mucho. Y Alice, bueno, ella es una loca sin más. Hace lo que se le viene en gana y más de una vez la han suspendido y aunque tiene buenas calificaciones, lleva una pésima conducta y su hoja de vida rebosa anotaciones, digamos que es una enana rebelde que vive el momento sin preocuparse del qué dirán o el más tarde. Si tuviera solo la tercera parte de sus agallas, hacía mucho que me le habría declarado a Bella sin importarme su respuesta.

Y ese es mi círculo de amigas. Oh, claro, casi lo olvidaba; existió alguna vez un chico llamado Mike que estuvo en nuestro grupo, pero que se cambió de ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres. Era amigable y simpático. Estuvimos hasta segundo de secundaria y luego se marchó. Aún hay fotografías y recuerdos sobre él, aunque a Bella no parecía caerle tan bien y rara vez lo nombramos cuando estamos juntos.

Continué andando, alejándome cada vez más de la casa de dos plantas donde vivían Renée y Charlie Swan, dueños de una empresa de exportación de madera para muebles y otros elementos similares. Eran agradables y me conocían de bebé, por lo que confiaban plenamente en mí. Y si lo pensaba así, me sentía jodidamente mal. Pues ellos creían que jamás le haría algo malo a su hija y yo real y únicamente quería hacerle _cositas malas_. Claro que imaginarlo es una cosa y llegar a realizarlo es otra muy distinta.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo y me ajusté el suéter porque en serio hacía frío. Y pensé en que quizá Bella o Alice podrían pasarlo… pero el pensamiento fue tan fugaz y ridículo que lo deseché de inmediato. Sí, lo que menos tendrán será frío.

Apreté los dientes ante el pensamiento y decidí no pensar más, así que me coloqué los audífonos y elevé el volumen hasta aislarme completamente.

Sí, la música violenta siempre sirve.

De ese modo llegué a mi casa que tan solo se encontraba a tres cuadras de la de Bella. Entré en silencio.

— Hola cielo— saludó Esme limpiando sus manos en el delantal celeste que traía puesto. Besé su mejilla.

— Hola mamá ¿necesitas ayuda?— Retiré los auriculares de mis orejas.

— Estoy sacando unas galletas del horno, si quieres puedes echarme una mano— me guiñó un ojo y asentí.

Ella en realidad había hecho muchas.

— Vaya… ¿para qué tantas?— Pregunté sacando la tercera lata y depositando su contenido en un recipiente grande.

— Uhm— sonrió del modo en que sabes que algo no tan bueno para ti y genial para ella sucederá. — Tendremos invitados— juntó sus manos.

— ¿Quiénes?

— A Mary Stanley y su hija, Jessica— mi sonrisa desapareció.

— Mamá, sabes que…

— Ash, Edward. Vamos, tienes que tener siquiera una novia— soltó sin rodeos.

— La tendré. — Aseguré y únicamente vino a mi mente la imagen de Bella.

— Yo quiero nietos— regañó como niña pequeña.

— ¡Apenas tengo diecisiete!— Exclamé sorprendido. Generalmente, las madres son las que te dicen que te cuides. Joder, la mía está al revés.

— Sí, pero nunca has traído una chica a la casa— iba a interrumpirla— que no sean tus amigas— agregó y fruncí el ceño.

— No quiero una novia ahora— _que no sea Bella_ , insistí.

— Pues igual ya las invité y más te vale portarte bien. Ahora ve y despierta a tu padre— me golpeó el trasero con el paño de cocina y fastidiado subí la escalera al cuarto de ellos. Carlisle era médico del único hospital del pueblo y trabajaba casi todo el día, por lo que cuando se hallaba libre aprovechaba de recuperar las horas de sueño.

Lo mecí.

— Hola— saludé— mamá dice que debes levantarte. Tiene invitadas— rodé los ojos.

— Uhm… ¿sigue en plan de conseguirte novia?— Preguntó estirándose.

— Así parece. Estoy harto— comenté.

— Hablaré con ella… de nuevo— no era la primera vez que Esme hacía esto.

— Vale, estaré en mi cuarto.— Y ahí me quedé hasta que mi madre prácticamente me jaló de las orejas al primer piso, para conocer a la tal Jessica.

Claro que no era nueva para mí, llevaba con ella desde que comencé a estudiar y siempre me ha acosado, tratando de tocarme y bueno, ver cosas que no le corresponden. Es algo ligera de cuerpo y no siente vergüenza de "fingir" darte un agarrón.

Es desagradable, sobre todo si tienes catorce y ella simplemente lo hace y te murmura un patético "lo siento" con cara de pervertida. Debo reconocer que Jessica me asusta un poco, un poco bastante, si soy completamente sincero.

En fin, tuve que sentarme frente a ella y sonreír todo lo que duró la velada y no perdió oportunidad de tocarme más de la cuenta cuando le pasaba algo, ni tampoco despegó su mirada de mí ni de… mi entrepierna. Cosa bastante molesta e incómoda. Así que realmente agradecí el momento en que su madre, que sí sabía comportarse, anunció que debían irse.

Fui el primero en correr al vestíbulo y sacar sus abrigos y bolsos.

Ayudé a Jessica, complacido con que se fuera

— Gracias, Edward— susurró y mordió su labio. Vale, no era fea. Pero no me gustaba y menos su actitud tan desinhibida.

— Por nada, Jessica— comenté serio.

— Llámame Jess— me recorrió con la mirada y se entretuvo en mi zona baja. Resoplé rodando los ojos, casi me sentía en una especie de subasta de esclavos con fines sexuales.

— Adiós, Jessica.— Hice énfasis en su nombre completo y no me molesté en ver su expresión, pues me giré hacia su madre— Adiós, espero descanse.

— Gracias, muchacho. Hasta pronto— ojalá que no tan pronto, quise decir, pero me mantuve en silencio.

Finalmente, salieron y al cerrarse la puerta solté un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡A qué Jess es una chica encantadora! — Comentó mi madre como que no quiere la cosa y bufé, exasperado.

— Ah, vamos linda, deja al muchacho en paz— Carlisle le besó el cuello y Esme me miró con severidad.

— Hijo, comienzas a preocuparme— dijo con énfasis.

— ¿Por qué?— Su seriedad me inquietaba.

— No has tenido ni una sola novia en todo este tiempo. Eres guapo, tienes un coche, y eres atlético, ¿por qué no tienes una? ¿Acaso eres…?

— ¡Mamá por Dios!— Exclamé horrorizado.

— Esme, creo que te estás pasando. — Dijo mi papá con voz grave.

— Es que me preocupas, Edward— ignoró a su esposo.

— No soy gay, mamá. — Me apreté el puente de la nariz— y no he tenido novia por decisión propia, ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo ya?— Mi paciencia era nula en este preciso instante.

— De acuerdo, pero si…— subí las escaleras, negando con la cabeza.

— Esme tenemos que hablar. — La voz de Carlisle se desvaneció cuando cerré la puerta y me lancé a la cama.

Esto era mucho para un solo día. Mamá comenzaba a sacarme de quicio y jamás había esperado tanto las vacaciones como ahora. Me quería ir a ese viaje con las chicas pronto y desaparecer de casa por una semana o dos, no creía soportar más.

No más insinuaciones de Esme, ni tampoco amantes para Bella. En esa pequeña travesía por el parque del monte Rainier, sólo seríamos nosotros cuatro y nadie más. Y tal vez reuniera el valor necesario…

Me di vuelta en la cama con enfado, sabiendo que no lo haría. Era un cobarde y por eso Bella jamás sabría de mis sentimientos. Reprochándome la poca valentía, me quedé dormido.

-o-

— Estás tan callado últimamente— comentó Bella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos haciendo un trabajo en lengua sobre alguna estupidez, que la verdad, no me importaba.

— Sólo estaba concentrado— mentí sonriendo. Me miró interrogante un segundo antes de continuar escribiendo.

El fin de semana me la pasé entre discusiones de Esme y Carlisle por mi causa, cosa que me había hecho sentir bastante mal, puesto que mamá no quería entender que no tenía novia porque no quería, no porque fuera gay. Por favor ¿quién podría creer eso?

— ¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?— Preguntó Bella.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo de ir a acampar al monte— explicó sonriendo. Se veía diferente a la otra noche. Partiendo por su ropa ya que vestía unos jeans negros de ajuste perfecto, una camiseta a rayas negra y una chaqueta ligera de color rojo. Su rostro estaba al natural, sin nada de maquillaje y el cabello recogido en una desaliñada coleta. Para mí era el ser más hermoso del mundo.

— Ah… aún no, pero de cualquier modo iré— asentí, controlando mis pensamientos y el enorme deseo de alargar la mano y recorrer suavemente el pómulo derecho, para comprobar si era tan terso como me lo imaginaba.

— Ah, vale. Pero que no se te olvide— sentenció guiñándome un ojo.

— No— respondí tratando de concentrarme.

De un modo similar continuaron las clases ese día y muchos otros.

Gracias al cielo para mi pobre estado mental, Bella y Alice no salieron ningún viernes porque teníamos tarea. Así que amé el colegio y encantado de la vida realicé cada actividad dada.

Finalmente, las tan esperadas vacaciones llegaron y nos saltamos el baile porque en realidad no era tan interesante, además, aún no estábamos en último año y podíamos asistir al siguiente.

En el transcurso del tiempo, mis padres se reconciliaron y ahora andaban como siempre, dándose mimos, cariños y besitos a cada rato que podían. Gracias a eso no pusieron ninguna objeción a que me fuera a acampar.

Por lo que luego que arreglé mi bolso con ropa, linternas, carpa, pilas, comida, dinero…entre tantas cosas que metí dentro, me duché y acosté a dormir, esperando que las horas se pasaran rápido.

-o-

— Usaremos el Jeep de Rose— explicó Alice cuando nos reunimos temprano el sábado.

— De acuerdo— respondimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos sonreímos por un segundo.

— ¡Y ahora vamos a ir por cerveza! — La pelinegra alzó las cejas y rodé los ojos.

— ¡Sí!— Exclamó Bella haciendo un bailecito tonto, que en realidad, la hacía ver guapa e inocente.

— Debí adivinarlo— murmuró Rosalie, acomodándose el largo cabello en un tomate alto.

— Son unas alcohólicas— musité en su dirección y sonrió.

— No como tú y yo que somos unos santos— me reí.

— Exacto, deberíamos consagrarnos al señor, hermana Hale— hice una reverencia y estalló en carcajadas.

— Está en lo cierto, hermano Cullen. — Reímos.

— Hey, par de larvas, ¿vendrán o se quedarán hablando y mirando todo el día?— Molestó Alice.

— Querida enana, tengo algo para ti— le alcé el dedo medio.

— Oh, no puede ser, Edward Cullen me ha enseñado el dedo del corazón, creo que voy a fallecer— se burló.

— Sí, qué gracioso. — Ironicé y dejé las cosas en la parte trasera del Jeep.

Luego, nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de bebidas alcohólicas y preferí irme junto a Rose, así aprovechaba de recrear un poco la vista con la muchacha de delante.

— Deberías dejar de mirarle el trasero a Bella— susurró la rubia a mi oído y me petrifiqué, sintiendo el rubor acudir a mis mejillas.

— Sí… yo, eh…— se rió.

— No se lo diré a nadie— me guiñó un ojo y entramos por fin. Joder, qué obvio era.

Dentro no les costó mucho a las chicas convencer al vendedor de dejarles comprar alcohol y yo esperé pacientemente, apoyado contra la pared a que regresaran sin ningún daño y claro, como soy el único hombre en el grupo, era también el condenado burro de carga que llevaba todas las compras.

— Mueve el culo y termina pronto— me susurró Bella al oído, sobresaltándome al sentirla tan cerca y haciéndome perder todo juicio cuando me dio una nalgada y se alejó sonriendo divertida.

Puta mierda, ¿qué había sido eso? Con la boca entreabierta la seguí hasta que se montó en el coche. Rápidamente metí todo y me apuré en alcanzarla.

Alice iba junto a Rose y el espacio disponible era junto a Bella. Con el corazón latiéndome de forma desigual, me dije: vamos allá, campeón.

— Hey— sonrió y con el sol que brillaba en el cielo su cabello adquiría un color como el del fuego.

— Hey— respondí siguiéndole la corriente.

— ¿Estás listo?— Preguntó dejando caer su mano en mi muslo. Me sobresalté ligeramente y la observé. Mierda, mierda… por favor, ahora no, por favor…

— S-sí— contesté tembloroso y pareció recordar algo, pues quitó sus dedos tan rápido como los colocó y volvió la mirada a la ventanilla.

Suspiré, este sería un viaje largo.

Y lo fue, por Cristo que lo fue.

El camino era desigual, la música estaba muy alto y la camiseta de Bella era demasiado transparente… y la gravedad cumplía jodidamente bien su trabajo. Todo el camino con los saltitos que el coche daba… mi miraba bamboleaba al ritmo de los pechos de Isabella y a momentos me sentía mal y trataba de no observar, sin embargo, era casi imposible. Parecían llamarme. Lo juro, parecían hacerlo. Así que el trayecto me lo pasé con una incómoda y dolorosa erección oculta apenas por el bolso que coloqué sobre mis piernas.

Por lo que agradecí y maldije al mismo tiempo cuando terminamos de subir y nos detuvimos en un estrecho sendero.

— Vaya, está bonito— comentó Rose ajustándose la sudadera alrededor de la cintura.

— Sí, ahora debemos ir allí y pagar por el estacionamiento y estadía. Ven rubia, acompáñame— y Alice jaló de un brazo a una confusa Rosalie.

— ¿Vamos?— Interrogué a Bella.

— Sip— se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y me concentré en esa acción y no en lo que se encontraba bajo sus clavículas.

Nos dirigimos al Jeep y tomamos bolsos y mochilas, todas las que podíamos y nos fuimos a buscar sitio.

— Hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?— Preguntó mientras nos abríamos paso entre las ramas y hojas.

— Sí— coincidí.

— ¿Tomarás conmigo una cerveza hoy? — Interrogó sonriéndome.

— Ajá, claro. — Contesté concentrándome en seguir andando y no mirarla. Debo respetarla, somos amigos, somos amigos… me decía continuamente.

— Uhm— murmuró y seguimos en silencio.

Escogimos un espacio cerca del río y bosque, era justo como un claro entre los dos.

Cuando íbamos a devolvernos por más bolsos, vimos que un gran chico fornido y de cabello negro rizado venía con ellas.

Rosalie le seguía y miraba al piso de forma avergonzada.

Y más atrás, estaba Alice discutiendo con un chico rubio.

— Hola, hola— saludó el grandote y lo miré receloso. Si se atrevía a ver a Bella, le pegaría.

— Hola— saludé.

— ¿Qué tal?— Dijo la castaña y me apresuré en adelantarme y recibirle lo que traía.

— Gracias— espeté mirándolo con recelo.

— ¡Apestas!— Exclamó Alice en un rincón más apartado.

— Tiene buen genio ella— señaló el chico.

— Es algo… rebelde— comentó con voz baja Rose y el grandote le prestó atención, sonriéndole.

— Tú pareces ser la observadora, ¿eh?

— No, sólo llevo muchos años a su lado— respondió ruborizándose ligeramente.

— Ya veo. Ah, por cierto— se volteó a nosotros— soy Emmett uno de los dueños de este lugar y ese de allá es Jasper, mi hermano— se presentó y nos tendió la mano. A regañadientes acepté.

— No se parecen mucho— comentó Bella.

— Es que somos hijos del mismo padre, pero diferente madre— explicó sonriéndole, marcando sus hoyuelos. Tenía cara de marica con esas cosas en las mejillas.

— Ah, lo siento— se apresuró en decir.

— Nada de eso. Nos llevamos muy bien.

— ¿Por qué discuten?— Interrumpí.

— Porque Alice dice que Jasper nos está cobrando demasiado— explicó Rose.

— ¿Y tú lo crees?— Preguntó Emmett a la rubia.

— No lo sé… tú eres el que sabe de esto— ella comenzó a caminar y el pelinegro la siguió. Ah, con que le había llamado la atención Rose. Sonreí al saber que Bella, por lo menos hoy no tendría compañía de esa clase. Claro que si ella quisiera yo podría…

— Nos han dejado— interrumpió con voz estupefacta mis pensamientos.

— Así parece. — Observé que Alice todavía parecía discutir y no tenían para cuando terminar, así mismo pasaba con Rosalie y Emmett. — Creo que nos toca armar todo— le sonreí y pareció un minuto atontada antes de asentir con resignación.

-o-

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la oscuridad caía veloz cuando terminamos de montar las carpas y recoger suficiente leña para iniciar la fogata.

— Y se suponía que la pasaríamos solos los cuatro— suspiró Bella, sentada sobre una roca mirándome encender el fuego.

— Sí, bueno, nadie contaba con este par— me encogí de hombros. Se puso de pie y volvió a los segundos.

— Toma— me cedió una cerveza y la recibí dudoso— tú dijiste que lo harías— sonreí, asintiendo derrotado.

Las abrimos al mismo tiempo.

— Salud por las buenas amigas que piensan más con el coño que con la cabeza— solté una carcajada antes de chocar las latas.

Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego que crepitaba interminablemente, iluminando nuestras caras y dejando la vista despejada del cielo nocturno que se llenaba de estrellas.

Ella se bebió rápidamente la primera lata y abrió una segunda.

— ¿Te gusta esto?— Preguntó observándome y sus ojos brillaban con las llamas anaranjadas, haciendo de su mirada un espectáculo simplemente fascinante.

— ¿El lugar?— Asintió. Prefería asegurarme, pues no quería decir una estupidez— es hermoso— no tanto como tú, quise agregar.

— Sí, es cierto. Y estamos solos porque un par discute y el otro habla de libros de mierda— parecía un poco enojada y triste.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Le di un sorbo breve a mi cerveza.

— No en realidad. — Se empinó la lata y la dejó junto a la otra, agarrando a la misma vez una nueva.

— Bella… no deberías beber tanto — se secó los labios con el dorso de la muñeca.

— Ah, Edward.— Sonrió sin decirme nada más y se puso de pie— Iré a buscar a esos malnacidos— no esperó respuesta, solo se marchó.

Me quedé sentado, observando el fuego y más allá, donde los cerros se perdían unos con otros y las estrellas parecían no terminar nunca. Sí, el lugar era precioso pero me sentía melancólico.

Joder, qué patético.

Cuando creí que ni Bella ni los chicos regresarían, oí sus voces tras de mí y pronto ocuparon un lugar cerca del fuego.

Emmett continuaba hablando con Rose que ahora parecía menos tímida, Alice y Jasper seguían discutiendo solo que menos alto.

— Esos dos van a terminar acostándose— susurró Bella a mi oído y la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Asintió bebiendo más.

— ¿Tú te encuentras bien?— Me sorprendió su pregunta.

— Sí— respondí dudoso y sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

— Vale, qué bien— nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato, yo sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que de pronto fui consciente de que nadie hablaba alrededor.

Recién entonces noté que Emmett y Rose no estaban, Jasper y Alice se besaban mientras se dirigían a una de las carpas y Bella miraba el cielo, con la misma lata de cerveza en la mano.

— Ya volviste a la tierra. — Sonrió y me sentí avergonzado.

— Lo siento— hizo un gesto con la mano.

— No te preocupes.

— ¿Y los chicos?

— Seguro fueron a meterse mano por algún rincón del bosque — se encogió de hombros y se acercó más a mí— tengo frío — comentó acercándose. De inmediato mi corazón bombeó más sangre de la normal.

— Si quieres voy por una manta…— sugerí pero ella ya se amoldaba a mi pecho y no me quedó más remedio que pasar el brazo por su frágil y delgada espalda. Esto era más de lo que yo me permitía. Rara vez tocaba a Bella Swan, sólo para prevenir y no lamentar, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar sin besarla o despojarla de la ropa. Joder, basta.

— No, así estoy bien— sonrió y tragué grueso cuando sus _niñas_ se aplastaron contra mí. Vamos, yo sé que me puedo controlar.

— V-vale— ¡tenía que pensar en otra cosa!— ¿Y cómo te fue con Jacob?— Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?— Preguntó con cierto timbre molesto en la voz.

— ¿Hago qué?— Me había perdido.

— Preguntarme con quién tendré citas o cómo lo pasé con ellos— alzó su rostro y parecía entre melancólica y enfadada. No supe qué decir.

— Yo…— sacudió la cabeza y me privó de su mirada.

— No importa — se apretó más contra mi costado y cerré los ojos, tensándome para no hacer una estupidez.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, donde su calor quemaba mi piel incluso a través de la ropa.

— ¿Edward? — Su voz sonaba sólo algo arrastrada.

— Dime— acaricié imperceptiblemente su hombro, dejándome llevar en parte.

— Eh… esto… ¿duele por atrás?— Estaba simplemente aturdido.

— ¿Qué?— No, yo tendría que haber oído mal.

Se alejó y se irguió hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron bastante cerca, o bueno, lo suficiente para perturbar mi escasa paz.

— Nada, olvídalo— soltó una risita nerviosa— creo ya he bebido mucho— comentó suspirando y no pude evitar el mirar sus labios, los cuales mordía con ansiedad.

— ¿Aún tienes frío?— Sin querer del todo, mi mirada cayó hacia sus pechos.

— ¿Edward?— Alcé la cara con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Si?

— No me mires así porque... — se acercó tanto que sus pechos se presionaron deliciosamente contra mi brazo y mi concentración se dividió entre la vergüenza que sentía de haber sido pillado y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, provocándome realizar actos bastante impuros.

— Lo siento…— me apresuré en decir.

—... Porque yo no puedo pensar muy bien y me confundes — su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y una voz dentro de mi cabeza gritaba "peligro de una erección indeseada".

— Bella yo de verdad lo siento… es solo que…— y susurrando un acallado "ssh" posó sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y perdí conciencia de todo lo demás.

Oh, santa mierda… tanto tiempo deseándolo y por fin ella me estaba besando, joder, en verdad lo hacía.

Movió suavemente su boca entreabierta contra la mía, impeliéndome a hacer lo mismo, para continuar rozándonos de un modo que encendía mis nervios y ponía a mil mi corazón.

Y entonces, justo cuando colocaba mi mano con vida propia en su cuello, se apartó abruptamente, cubriéndose la boca. Mi primer pensamiento fue que yo besaba espantoso.

— Lo siento Edward… no quiero incomodarte— se excusó y gimió pasándose las manos por el cabello— No pude controlarlo… yo ya sé que no juegas en mi liga pero…— mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Exclamé mucho más alto que mi tono de voz normal y me puse de pie de un salto.

Ella lo hizo también, siguiéndome con la mirada mientras me daba vueltecitas cortas.

— Es que sé que eres… bueno, afeminado— se encogió de hombros rascándose la nuca— ya sabes, gay— susurró como si así la cosa fuera menos mala.

No podía concebir la idea, ¿quién carajos le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué mierda se lo habían dicho? ¿Era afeminado? ¡Ah, puta vida!

— No soy gay— dije con voz contenida, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

— Pero…— la miré enojado y confuso.

— ¿Tú crees que soy gay? ¿Quién te dijo eso?— Me acerqué a ella y la sostuve por los brazos sin hacerle bajo ninguna circunstancia daño.

— Bu-bueno… yo… es que Mike y…— la solté perplejo.

— ¿Mike?

— Sí… se notaba a leguas que era homosexual y que le gustabas, Edward— declaró.

— ¿Mike?— Repetí y rodó los ojos.

— Sí, él— parecía fastidiada— y me dijo que estaban, bueno… juntos y que tú lo querías mucho pero que no me lo habías dicho porque te daba pena. Me lo dijo con tanta convicción que le creí— su voz se fue apagando hasta que apenas y pude oírla al final.

Mis ojos pronto dejarían de estar en su lugar para caer al piso, lo sabía.

— No puedo creerlo— susurré aturdido.— Todo este tiempo… tú creíste que yo era gay… y

— Puta mierda Edward, ¡me quitaba la ropa frente a ti!— Exclamó a su vez.

— Yo…

— Y lo hacía a propósito— con ese comentario los pensamientos que había iniciado se desvanecieron.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, lo hacía adrede… quería… quería que me vieras del modo correcto, del modo en que un hombre ve a una mujer… yo quería que tú me desearas y me quisieras— se dejó caer repentinamente.

— No estoy entendiendo— suspiré.

— Ahora me siento tan estúpida y arrepentida… si yo solo… si solo hubiera sabido que tú no eras gay… yo— su labio inferior tembló peligrosamente, pero respiró profundo— yo no habría estado con nadie más, jamás. Yo no habría perdido la virginidad con nadie más que contigo… porque te quiero maldito idiota, y siempre traté de que "te hicieras hombre" te provocaba a propósito, me quitaba la ropa frente a ti, te susurraba cosas y trataba de ponerte celoso, pero tú siempre parecías indiferente a todos mis intentos— miró sus manos y cerró la boca por unos segundos— y no debí apartarme, debí haber luchado por ti incluso con Mike, ¡maldito bastado mentiroso! — Gritó a la nada y me acerqué, tomándola por los hombros.

— Tranquila Bells— la acuné en mi pecho y se deshizo en un profundo sollozo que me partió el alma.

— Es que si yo solo te hubiera preguntado en vez de comportarme como una tonta… ahora estaríamos juntos— lloró amargamente y acaricié su cabello— debes despreciarme por decirte que te quiero luego de haber estado con otros— se sorbió la nariz para mirarme y le sonreí con ternura.

— Nada de eso, Bells. Yo también pude haber hecho algo más, podría haber luchado. La culpa no es solo tuya— le besé la frente y sentí un enorme placer al realizarlo por fin luego de tanto tiempo.

Suspiró.

— Estoy arrepentida y sé que no cambia las cosas, pero quería que lo supieras— le acaricié la cabeza.

— No tienes por qué arrepentirte. — Busqué su mano y la entrelacé a la mía con lentitud, saboreando el momento— lo que importa es que al fin sabemos la verdad y que… si no crees que es muy tarde… nosotros, bueno… podemos— anda, dilo pedazo de bestia.— Podemos intentarlo— solté y aferró sus dedos a los míos.

— Podemos hacer lo que queramos, Edward. Claro, si es que todavía me quieres— sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas.

— Es imposible no hacerlo, tontuela y no sabes el infierno que me has hecho pasar con tus intentos de "hacerme hombre"— sonrió sorbiendo su nariz.

— Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué siempre parecías tan indiferente… jamás noté nada raro— comentó y reí.

— Oh, es que quizá no viste el lugar adecuado…además, tú ya tenías tu vida y yo parecía ser el único hombre que no podía estar contigo por ser tu amigo… así que prefería ser eso a no ser nada — puso su otra mano en mi cuello y se colocó de rodillas entre mis brazos.

— Tú eres el único hombre sin el que no podría estar, Edward — susurró suave y tiernamente, provocándome un intenso deseo de besarla. Y pareció leerme el pensamiento, ya que soltando un suspiro que rebotó en mis labios, se acercó despacio hasta que por fin puso en contacto su tentadora boca con la mía, cubriéndola por completo.

Gemí sin saber exactamente la razón, quizá por lo mucho que lo quería, tal vez por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y sentirla mía… no lo sabía, solo tenía claro que amaba lo que ella le hacía a mi cuerpo y sentidos.

Copié sus movimientos lentos, hasta que mi piel y entrañas exigieron más y la sostuve con firmeza de la mandíbula como si impidiera que se apartara, mientras movía impetuosamente mis labios contra los suyos… y fue ahí que se los mordisqueé sin tener plena consciencia de ello, simplemente me nació hacerlo y me hizo saber que le había gustado soltando un gemidito y apretándose contra mí. Sí, delicioso toque, deliciosa presión.

— Edward…— Bella suspiró cuando descendí con mi boca por su suave y perfumado cuello.

— Podría pasar toda la vida besándote aquí— recorrí su mandíbula y garganta una y otra vez, deleitándome con el sabor dulce y el pálpito acelerado que percibía.

Jaloneó mis cabellos entre sus dedos y jadeé por la corriente de excitación que eso envió directo a mi ingle que ya dolía bastante.

— Vamos a…— suspiró— al río— pidió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera besarla a antojo. Amaba su entrega, amaba su piel… la amaba a ella.

La complací, tomándola entre mis brazos para dirigirme a donde me había pedido. No pesaba nada. Ella acariciaba mi nuca y besaba mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Finalmente me detuve a la orilla del agua que reflejaba las estrellas del cielo oscuro y me posicioné sobre su cuerpo que encendía el mío al mínimo toque.

Acarició mi cara mientras me besaba y no noté el momento preciso en el que sus manos se fueron a mi camiseta y tomó los bordes, impeliéndome a quitarla y así lo hice, dejándola a un costado de donde nos besábamos.

Esta vez, ella utilizó su lengua para delinearme el labio inferior, tentándome.

— Dios… Bella— gemí a la segunda ocasión que lo hizo y soltó una risilla que yo tomé, al igual que copié su acción y me aproveché de sus labios entreabiertos para entrar en la húmeda cavidad.

Fue su turno de gemir y arquearse al percibirme dentro…

En realidad, yo aún no lo superaba. No superaba todos los hechos que finalmente nos dejaron aquí y la verdad, no me importaba… por lo menos ahora.

Nos entretuvimos un rato en un combate sin ganadores ni perdedores, y nos apartamos por oxígeno, aunque ella siguió besándome el cuello y hombros

— Voy a besarte cada lunar— declaró, esmerándose en la labor de tocar cada porción de mis brazos y clavícula con sus ardientes labios.

Me estremecí y la dejé hacer, rodando, permitiendo de este modo que se pusiera a horcajadas. Esperaba no notara mi miembro dispuesto para ella todavía.

Continuó su deliciosa tortura y a la par acariciaba con sus manos mi abdomen, por lo que no podía evitar el contraerme y tensar ante sus caricias… era tan maravilloso que no quería que se detuviera nunca.

Mientras ella lo hacía, yo deseé ver más de Bella y coloqué mis dedos justo en donde comenzaban sus senos y se sobresaltó al sentirme.

— Lo siento— me disculpé, retirándome avergonzado.

No dijo nada, pero sobraron las palabras cuando se quitó la prenda y me dejó admirar su sujetador azul. Se me secó la boca y tuve que relamerme los labios, tratando de apartar la nota de pudor que encendía ligeramente mis mejillas.

— ¿Y qué opinas?— Interrogó juntando sus brazos, provocando que la imagen de sus senos fuera más erótica, si era posible.

— Que aún quiero ver más— me pasé la lengua repetidamente por los labios mientras ella tomaba mis manos y las guiaba a su espalda, justo donde se encontraba el broche.

— Hazlo— susurró a mi oído, apoyando toda su delantera en la mía, haciéndome apretar los ojos y a mi miembro latir con desesperación.

Me buscó los labios y mientras le correspondía, solté el broche y dejé que el brasier quedara suelto entre nuestros cuerpos calientes.

— Oh— jadeó ella cuando de improviso puse mis manos sobre la blanca piel que parecía irreal ante las estrellas. De inmediato, advertí sus crestas erguirse contra mis palmas y sus caderas se movieron sobre las mías de forma involuntaria. Gemí.

— Son tan… suaves… y tibios— soltó una ligera risita que pronto se vio opacada cuando la hice rodar y que sus pechos desnudos quedaran justo donde quería para poderlos observar con detenimiento. En serio eran preciosos, y tan blandos que no podía parar de apretarlos.

— Uh-ah…Edward— sus manos se pusieron en mis hombros y me acercaron más.

Despegué mis dedos de sus turgencias y a cambio los acuné dejando el pezón erguido y endurecido libre, lo justo para que mi pulgar pudiera pasar sobre él una y otra vez.

— Ah… mierda— su espalda se despegó del suelo y me sentí simplemente fascinado con sus muecas de placer y las reacciones de su cuerpo.

— Me pregunto si sabrán tan bien como lucen— susurré con la voz terriblemente ronca y dejando que toda mi curiosidad brotara, descendiendo mi boca hacia una de las puntas sonrosadas que parecían llamarme en códigos reservados únicamente para mí.

Definitivamente, el sabor de Bella era lo mejor del mundo… paladeé la cresta erecta y la succioné también, mientras ella gemía y me atraía más hacia sí. Como si pensara alejarme, reí en mi mente.

Entonces, cuando me arañó la espalda, no lo resistí y mordí un poco, ocasionándole un gritito y a mí una increíble descarga de placer y testosterona, que se acumuló precisamente en la zona baja de mi cuerpo que reclamaba atención… aunque para mí, Bella lo era todo.

Así que decidí dejarme a un lado y continuar besando, succionando y mordiendo sus senos que parecían endurecerse cada vez más. Hasta que ella me apartó un poco y entendí el mensaje

— Los… los pantalones— consiguió decir mientras sus manos escurridizas desabotonaban mis jeans hasta dejarlos sueltos. Le obedecí y me los quité rápidamente, deseando volver a jugar con sus pechos.

Le quité sus pantalones y quedó en simples bragas.

— ¿Te ha gustado? ¿He podido hacerte sentir bien?— Pregunté despegándome de sus labios. Yo sabía que otros habían estado antes con ella, pero quería que únicamente me recordara a mí.

— Joder… lo has hecho de puta madre— sonreí y atrajo mi cuello para que la besara nuevamente. Por mí, excelente.

Nos embaucamos en una disputa y mientras lo hacíamos, una de mis manos viajó por su cuerpo, pasando por sus senos y vientre plano hasta llegar por fin al hueso de la cadera. Me quedé un segundo ahí antes de muy lentamente introducirme bajo sus bragas y de inmediato cubrí todo sin atreverme a más y el calor que de ahí emanaba me sorprendió y trastornó de un modo sorprendente.

— Tócame… Edward— pidió con la mirada perdida y no pude hacer menos que complacerla y dejar que suavemente uno de mis dedos se abriera paso hasta llegar al centro de lo que el capullo ocultaba. No sabía si que estuviera tan mojada era bueno, pero mi instinto primitivo rugía igual que un animal salvaje, diciendo _mía._

Se agitó al rozar una estructura rígida y muy cálida y observé su expresión de placer al volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Hasta que apretó sus muslos y se tensó demasiado… entonces paré pensando que le había hecho daño.

— Edward— exclamó enojada y la miré parpadeando.

— ¿Qué?— Interrogué confuso, aún con mi mano bajo su ropa interior.

— No me dejes así— gimió alzando su cadera buscando mis dedos.

— Yo…

— No estoy para bromas— jadeó cuando dejé caer nuevamente mis caricias sobre aquel botón. Suponía que había estado bien hasta que paré. Vale, lo tendría en cuenta desde ahora.

Le prodigué los mimos hasta que nuevamente se tensó .

— Uno… dentro…dedo…Edward— pidió sin coherencia y mi instinto me dijo que debía utilizar otros, así que dejé que mi palma siguiera rozando ese rincón que descontrolaba el cuerpo de Bella y mis dedos, índice y medio, se encontraron con la hendidura y no dudé en introducir uno.

Ella maldijo y se estremeció, adhiriéndose a mi pecho, haciéndome sentir sus pezones erectos.

— Sí… más— suplicó y el tono de su voz me hizo mover las caderas contra su muslo. El placer era indescriptible, aunque no quería terminar de este modo, por lo que me detuve y dejé que el índice resbalara dentro de la húmeda y ardiente cavidad de Bella, que de inmediato me dio la bienvenida enguantándome con el terciopelo.

— Sí… ah, ay… uhm ¡Edward!— Perdió el control, apretándome fuerte los brazos y restregando su pecho contra el mío, mientras sus piernas se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba.

Gimió prolongadamente y sentí cómo sus paredes interiores palpitaban y ordeñaban mis dedos, y continué y continué hasta que ella me quitó de su cuerpo.

Mi polla latía y pulsaba de forma dolorosa encerrada … pero me obligué a centrar la atención en la cara sudorosa y sonrojada de Bella, en donde notaba la sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

— Ha estado magnífico— susurró besándome la mejilla y luego suavemente los labios. — Vamos a darnos un baño— sus ojos ocultaban promesas perversas que yo quería que cumpliera, así que nos lanzamos sin preámbulos al agua cristalina y clara.

Era agradable sentir algo fresco contra mi miembro y piel, pues si siquiera rozaba la tela… estallaría sin remedio en mi ropa interior.

Inmediatamente después de salir a superficie, los brazos mojados de Bella se enroscaron en mi cuello y sus senos se apretaron contra mi pecho desnudo, la sensación de placer era incluso más deliciosa.

De un segundo a otro, tuve los labios de Isabella besándome de forma desesperada y pronto sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera, haciéndome gemir roncamente al contacto de su intimidad y la mía.

— Ah… veo que estás bien… despierto— sonrió y se puso de pie. El río me llegaba hasta el pecho y a ella hasta los hombros, por lo que disfruté de tocarla por debajo del agua fresca.

— Eres tan suave— susurré atrapando ente mis dedos uno de sus pezones y entonces sentí su mano en mi pecho, descendiendo despacio hasta la pretina de mi ropa interior. — Oh…— se me escapó al igual que una tensión involuntaria al sentirla rodeándome. Era tan cálida en contraste al líquido que fluía a través de nuestros cuerpos, que la sensación resultaba casi irreal.

— Hm…— masculló pegándose a mí mientras sus dedos apretaban y soltaban, apretaban y soltaban. Cerré los ojos y los labios se me entreabrieron solos ante lo que me producía. Me sentía abandonado de toda razón y ella podría hacer de mí lo que se le viniese en gana.

Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente por toda mi extensión, haciéndome maldecir de lo bien que se sentía y su boca dejó un rastro de fuego en mi cuello.

— ¿Te gusta?— Ronroneó.

— Sí… joder, sí— apuró su mano hasta casi el dolor y mi respiración se agitó, los músculos se tensaron solos al prepararse para el orgasmo… aunque ella disminuyó la velocidad de golpe— Bella…más r-rápido— pedí con un hilo de voz y me complació, apretándome y haciéndolo más deprisa. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo...— oh, sí… sí— mi pelvis siguió el movimiento y tuve que apoyarme en su hombro, porque ya no lo aguantaba más— necesito… yo… ugh… Bella— exclamé su nombre con voz rasposa cuando finalmente lo sentí. Me tensé y sentí que iba a explotar… y así fue un segundo después.

Y siguió hasta que comencé a temblar contra su cuerpo y recién entonces paró del todo, retirando su mano.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?— Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona y apenas me hube recuperado, uní su boca a la mía.

— Increíble, ha estado increíble— susurré sobre sus labios y nos besamos con ardor.

No tardé nada en excitarme de nuevo y mi miembro duró flácido apenas unos segundos, antes de presionarse contra su muslo de forma constante.

Volví a besar sus pechos con devoción y cuidado, disfrutando de las caricias y reacciones que Bella me otorgaba al hacerlo y me aventuré luego, a colar mi mano en sus pliegues y nuevamente noté el calor abrasador que ahí se concentraba.

— Estás tan caliente — jadeé.

— Uh…hm— respondió ella mientras mis dedos volvían a jugar en su cavidad, asombrándome con la textura— Ya no lo soporto más. — Se apartó, haciendo que mis dedos resbalaran de su interior y la miré confuso, hasta que noté en su mano las braguitas empapadas. Oh, joder.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, a sabiendas que no lograría verla, pero el simple hecho de saber que se encontraba desnuda me había obligado.

Y me sobresalté al sentir sus manos bajando mi ropa interior.

Una repentina ola de calor y temor se apoderó de mí ser cuando consiguió su objetivo

— Bella— susurré, pero antes que pudiera decir más, se abalanzó y enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello se impulsó hasta que sus muslos estuvieron a cada lado de mi cintura y como acto reflejo la sostuve con fuerza y gemí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el contacto directo.

— Oh, sí Edward— ronroneó mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Me estremecí.

— Espera, Bella— a regañadientes detuvo sus besos por mi cuello.

— Me estoy cuidando, no hace falta que uses protección— aseguró con una sonrisa.

— No es eso— me miró confundida.

— ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?

— Nada de eso, claro que quiero.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que bueno yo…— mis mejillas se encendieron.

— ¿Tú qué Edward?— Apremió.

— Es que no he estado con nadie antes— vale, ya. Lo había soltado y su cara fue de sorpresa, y sabía que la mía parecía un tomate.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó.

— Sí… es que… yo— me avergoncé.

— Oh, Ed— me besó dulcemente los labios, sonriendo del mismo modo— eres increíble. Esto es magnífico.

— ¿Lo es?

— Claro que sí. Y te aseguro que tendré cuidado y si algo te duele o te molesta, sólo dímelo ¿vale?— Asentí todavía sonrojado y se posicionó mejor, llevando mi miembro a su entrada. Podía sentir su calidez emanando hacia mí y solo quería enterrarme hasta la empuñadura en su canal. Temblaba de mera anticipación.

Me miró a los ojos mientras se dejaba caer suavemente y mis labios se abrieron al ir entrando y expandiendo sus músculos calientes y palpitantes que parecían envolverme, impidiéndome a momentos continuar por lo estrecho que era… y mientras más se volvía de este modo, más exquisita era la sensación, más sangre llegaba hasta esa zona que llenaba a mi dulce Bella por primera vez. Joder, la primera vez que hacía el amor y sucedía con Bella, era simplemente perfecto.

— Oh…— gimió cuando terminó de tomarme y deseé moverme de inmediato, buscar con desesperación la fricción para obtener la liberación, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo quieta un segundo— espera… un minuto— dijo con la boca entreabierta— es que eres… grande— sonrió y mi corazón no podía ir más rápido, la adrenalina de saber que había hecho mía a Bella era demasiada y me hacía estremecer.

Finalmente, se aferró de mis hombros y comenzó a salir y a entrar muy despacio, deslizándome y sacándome de su aterciopelado interior que parecía no quererme soltar.

— Sí…oh— rápidos jadeos escapaban de mis labios y los suyos ante el vaivén que se estaba volviendo demasiado lento para mí. Así que sin pensarlo mucho la verdad, la cargué hasta la orilla cercana y la apoyé contra mi brazo para que no se lastimara la espalda y la penetré del modo en que mi cuerpo lo exigía.

— Uhm… Edward…sigue así— susurró a mi oído, aferrándome por la espalda mientras arremetía fuertemente en su apretado estuche, adoraba su estrechez y su calor. Podría vivir por siempre enterrado en ella.

No obstante, mi cuerpo comenzaba a llegar a esa cúspide y se acercaba a cada estocada que ganaba un gemido de la boca de Bella, y quería que terminara conmigo, pero simplemente no pude retener mi orgasmo y mordí ligeramente su cuello para no gritar al eyacular en lo profundo de su centro.

Cuando me hube repuesto noté que acariciaba mis cabellos y de inmediato me sentí decepcionado.

— Lo siento mucho— dije sin ser capaz de mirar su cara.

— No lo sientas, has estado muy bien— Me regaló una sonrisa luego de obligarme a verla.

— No pude aguantar nada— espeté frustrado bajando la cabeza y saliendo de su cuerpo con delicadeza.

— No te aflijas por eso, la primera vez que los hombres están con una mujer suelen correrse muy rápido y tú aguantaste bastante— alzó mi rostro y besó mi frente— además, esto no termina aquí… podemos hacerlo cuantas veces queramos— sonrió pícaramente.

— Gracias— la abracé pegándola a mi cuerpo y el contacto de sus senos comenzó a excitarme nuevamente. Vale, soy un jodido insaciable.

Nos besamos otra vez y se apretó contra mí, aferrándome con brazos y piernas.

— No sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin esto— susurré besándole el cuello.

— Uhm… ni yo… hacerlo contigo es maravilloso — me sentí satisfecho y acaricié sus contornos con delicadeza y atención, enseñándole a través de mimos todo lo que me hacía sentir. Mi corazón parecía ser correspondido y eso, joder, eso era simplemente hermoso.

Así que juntos nos recorrimos con manos y labios el cuerpo y nos sumergimos, estimulándonos más al contraste de temperaturas.

Magnífico podría describir lo que esta mujer me hacía sentir, por lo que una vez que nos encontramos ardiendo de ganas de encontrarnos en la posesión completa, procuré controlar mis pensamientos y el flujo de sangre que viajaba vertiginosamente hacia cierta parte baja.

La presioné contra la orilla nuevamente y fui yo quien me guié dentro de su sabroso cuerpo.

— ¿Lista?— Pregunté pegando su frente a la mía.

— Ah, Cristo ¡hazlo ya!— Sonreí.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí— y de una sola estocada me hallé profundamente alojado en su interior. En serio jamás me cansaría de esto, de sentirla rodeándome y apretándome, de sentir que le pertenecía y me pertenecía… que estábamos jodidamente bien encajados y que no existía sensación mejor que esta.

Jadeé escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, evitando correrme al primer toque y mandé de regreso el estallido final.

— Oh, Dios… sí— impulsándose en mis hombros comenzó a salirse y más tarde deslizarse, sintiendo el agua rodeándonos a cada movimiento. Me mordí el interior de las mejillas y busqué desesperadamente un distractor para no sucumbir al orgasmo tan pronto. No resistía la presión y sus lentas intromisiones.

Déjala marcar el ritmo, déjala… me repetía mientras tensaba mis músculos y desviaba mi atención de su interior ordeñándome y sus senos rozándose contra mí, a cualquier otra cosa.

— Uhm…— ella gemía suavemente y me dio una ligera mordida que terminó por destruirme, obligándome a perder el control. La alcé con brusquedad, iniciando un vaivén poco delicado que nos mataba a ambos, lo sabía por cómo se agitaba y jadeaba.

Comencé a experimentar los primeros indicios del orgasmo que amenazaba con llegar pronto y bajé una de mis manos hacia su nudo de nervios. Sabía que si lo tocaba lo suficiente conseguiría mi propósito de hacerla venir.

— Dios…— apretó su boca contra la mía al percibir mis dedos frotando su intimidad llena por mí. Era irreal la sensación de todo esto, simplemente no lo creía, parecía sacado de un cuento porno o algo así… sencillamente increíble.

— Bella…yo estoy…— quería decirle que me encontraba a un segundo de estallar, pero sólo fui capaz de balbucear perdido, con todo el cuerpo ardiéndome y vibrando, acelerando mis estocadas y fricción en su botón… y entonces ocurrió.

Se agitó y removió entre mis brazos.

— ¡Edward!— Exhaló antes que sus labios se abrieran y su interior me estrujara hasta el dolor, haciéndome venir con un grito ronco atorado a medias en lo profundo de mi garganta.

— Isa…Bella— fui capaz de decir mientras sentía las contracciones involuntarias de su centro, obligándome a dejarlo todo dentro de su intimidad.

Todavía se removía espasmódicamente contra mi pecho cuando reposé la cabeza, jadeando, sobre la suya.

Sentía su corazón y canal ajustado latiendo con fuerza y locura, volviéndome un prisionero.

No quería salir de su cuerpo, no quería dejar de sentir su calor.

— Edward— su voz era temblorosa y sabía que de no ser por mis manos sujetando sus torneados muslos, se encontraría bajo la corriente del río.— Amo tenerte dentro… pero justo ahora estoy bastante sensible y… duele— confesó.

— Lo siento— sin perder tiempo me salí de su interior cuidadosamente y dejé que se pusiera de pie con suavidad.

— No te disculpes… quiere decir que lo has hecho muy bien— tenía una expresión de satisfacción y somnolencia instalada en sus delicadas facciones que brillaban bajo la luz del cielo. Me sentí contento y complacido por haberle podido retribuir algo de placer. Sabía que no era el mejor amante, mis movimientos habían sido torpes y poco precisos, pero aún así ella no dijo ni se quejó de nada.

La ayudé a salir del agua que nos movía ligeramente con su corriente y recogí mi camiseta para ponérsela y cubrirla del frío. Lo que menos quería era que se resfriara, y también deseaba controlar la visión de su senos que aún cubiertos parecían llamarme. Me coloqué a la rápida los jeans y me acerqué.

— Gracias— susurró y la alcé entre mis brazos, a lo que soltó una risita.

— Gracias a ti, Bella… por la paciencia… supongo que es bastante molesto estar con un virgen— sonreí, ocultando mi vergüenza.

— Nada de eso. Ha sido perfecto y casi mágico… todo, desde el principio al fin— me dio un besito tierno en el cuello. Esta mujer era maravillosa.

— Eres muy hermosa— sinceré, dirigiéndonos al campamento. Los grillos emitían su canción y el cielo, testigo de nuestro acto de amor, nos contemplaba desde lo alto.

— Tú muy grande, creo que me puedo declarar adicta— sentí un tirón en la ingle cuando me miró con aquellos ojos brillantes.

— Bella… — regañé

— ¿Qué? Y a tus dedos también, tienen el largo perfecto— me besó la mandíbula y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda desnuda.

— Tus pechos serán míos desde hoy— susurré a su oído y tembló, haciéndome notar sus pezones erectos.

La dejé sobre sus pies y lo primero que hizo fue besarme.

Estreché su cintura entre mis manos y temblé al roce de su lengua cálida.

— Ven, vamos adentro— susurró y alcé las cejas.

— ¿No estás cansada?— Interrogué.

— Oh, querido Ed, jamás me voy a cansar de hacer el amor contigo. Solo te estaba dando un tiempo para recuperarte… esta noche vas a aprender muchas cosas— susurró provocativa, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y dándome una nalgada luego. Tragué grueso y la observé con lujuria.

— Lo que digas Bella. Pienso que tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar— la atraje a mí y la besé con pasión.

— Oh, sí… mucho, mucho tiempo— y a medida que hablaba sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y estómago, haciéndome tensar.

Mi mente y piel ya latían de anticipación, porque ahora que sabía que me quería y que hubiera deseado estar primero conmigo que con cualquier otro, no habría poder humano capaz de apartarme de su lado… o, que mis manos se alejaran de sus _bubis_ o curvas.

Era mía y no pensaba dejar pasar más el tiempo, ya suficiente había sido con el malentendido de mi sexualidad… y podría reírme en la cara de todo aquel que lo creyó, y estoy más que seguro que podría demostrarle a Bella cuán equivocada estaba. Oh, sí. Y mi cuerpo secundó esta moción, creciendo y endureciéndose como una roca dispuesta para el placer.

Tomé su mano y la dejé guiarme al interior oscuro de la carpa donde probablemente me volvería el mejor alumno antes visto y le demostraría con palabras y actos, lo mucho que la deseaba y amaba, porque independiente de todo lo demás… eso jamás cambiaría.

Así que probablemente cuando llegara a casa, Esme estaría más que feliz y sobre todo… con altas expectativas de un futuro con nietos, pues me hallaba más que convencido de que si manteníamos este ritmo de encuentros… seríamos jodidamente capaces de decidir tener un bebé en unos años más, después de todo de lo que se requería para hacerlo… nos sobraba.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Bueno… ¡hoy es mi aniversario! Así que quería celebrarlo de algún modo. Esta historia no es nueva, lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ni siquiera los capítulos de Chantaje Despiadado, sin embargo, en cuanto me desahogue un poco de la universidad, me avocaré a ello.**_

 _ **Regresando a la historia, con este OS participé un concurso y no gané el premio, pero me di cuenta que de las personas que me leen tengo mucho apoyo, pues cuando solicité ayuda no dudaron en proporcionármela, y con eso me sentí más que satisfecha, así que ¡muchas gracias a todas!**_

 _ **Y pues nada, ojalá haya servido para entretener un rato ;)**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote y gracias por estos cinco años!**_

 _ **Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


End file.
